Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a headrest structure, and more particular to a headrest structure having an automated external defibrillator assembled therein.
Related Art
According to the American Heart Association, some 360,000 out-of-hospital cardiac arrests occur each year in the United States, largely involving middle-aged men, with a survival rate of only 9.5 percent. Patients can survive if they are given cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) immediately, and their hearts are jolted back into normal rhythm with a defibrillator.
According to the American Heart Association, most sudden cardiac arrest adults are in a state of ventricular fibrillation, with their hearts ceasing to pump blood. The treatment for ventricular fibrillation is use of the defibrillation and the cardioversion procedure, namely, applying electroshock to terminate the state of ventricular fibrillation and leading the heart back into normal rhythm. It is understood that the possibility of survival decreases by about 10 percent with every minute that the defibrillation and the cardioversion procedure is delayed. Additionally, if the patient cannot be treated properly in 4 to 6 minutes, even if they can survive this cardiac arrest, their brain will suffer unrecoverable damage which may result a persistent vegetative state.
If a person can have a first-aid treatment, for example, being treated immediately with an automated external defibrillator (hereinafter, AED), or other auxiliary rescuing equipment, when experiencing sudden cardiac attack, the endangered person may be saved. The AED is a simple medical device provided mainly for non-medical personnel to rescue patients in danger of sudden death from cardiac arrest. The AED can automatically detect the cardiac dysrhythmia phenomena (including ventricular tachycardia and ventricular fibrillation), of the patient, and advise whether it is necessary to apply electroshocks to the heart of the patient. Cardiac arrests resulting from sudden cardiac dysrhythmias can be recovered with a success rate of 90 percent if electroshocks are applied to the cardiac arrest patient within one minute. In the public access defibrillation (PAD) program promoted in some countries, AEDs are widely recommended and fixedly assembled in public places.
However, the fixedly assembled AEDs are immobile, thus reducing significantly the usefulness of the AEDs. For example, in a given situation, prompt application of proper first aid treatment to a person who has passed out due to cardiac arrests is unlikely to be possible, due to the lack of AED apparatuses. Consequently, it is impossible to apply first aid procedures instantly to patients suffering cardiac disease, due to lack of a systematic planning to redesign the implementation methods and the structure of the AED.
Additionally, common human transportation methods have changed from animal transportation to mechanical transportation; transportation methods continue to develop, whether on the ground, in the ocean or above the sky. Transportation has enabled humans to travel to almost anywhere in the world. Consequently, transportation, particularly methods provided to carry people, is ubiquitous to daily life; that is, the transportations are closely connected to the movements of human beings. Consequently, assembly of high mobility AED apparatuses onto the transportations for better implementation of the AED apparatuses, is an urgent necessity.